EL HOKAGE DE MI CORAZON
by Arminius el unico
Summary: ¿De cuantas personas eres el Hokage?


**EL HOKAGE DE MI CORAZON:**

El estadio temblaba por los movimientos del público. Toda Konoha quería saber el desenlace del gran evento que se acercaba implacablemente al final. En uno de los baños, frente a un espejo, Sakura Haruno. La Kunoichi de cabellos rosados y ojos esmeraldas. La mejor estudiante de la legendaria Sannin, Tsunade Senju. Se preparaba para luchar en la final del torneo. 

Su clásico traje Ninja tenia cortes y rasgaduras por doquier. Afortunadamente era médico. Las heridas de anteriores batallas en la arena se habían cerrado por su propia habilidad curativa. Sakura ingreso al torneo con temor. No se creía capaz de vencer a los mejores Shinobi de la hoja. Pero al avanzar las rondas. Su habilidad curativa le otorgo ventajas sobre rivales que tenían prohibido recibir asistencia médica. 

La quinta había anunciado que el vencedor de ese torneo sería nombrado el sexto Hokage. Tsunade había sobrevivido a la guerra contra Uchiha Madara. Pero luego de un año de paz. Considero que la "juventud" debía tomar las riendas de la villa. Era eso, y que estaba cansada del trabajo administrativo que el puesto requería. 

Sakura había llegado a la final tras vencer a Neji Hyuuga. El pelinegro venia golpeado de su batalla contra Rock Lee. Aun así acertó sus poderosos ataques en la Kunoichi que término venciendo gracias a haber conectado uno de sus puñetazos que mando al Hyuuga a sentarse a la tribuna. 

La bella chica remojó su cabello. Hizo un hueco con sus manos para refrescar su rostro pálido con el agua del lavabo. Al salir del baño, se encontró a su amiga. Una muchacha rubia de ojos celestes como un cielo despejado. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Aquí estoy, esta soy. Mi nombre es….Sakura Haruno.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – me interrogó Ino seriamente 

-Estoy….bien,- respondí en un suspiro- mejor que él, seguro. 

Ino no tuvo que preguntar. Me estaba refiriendo a mi rival en la final. Al "Ninja tonto, hiperactivo, cabeza hueca, número uno en sorprender a la gente". Comenzamos a caminar por el corredor. El estadio en el que nos encontrábamos era el mismo donde, años atrás, nos habíamos convertido en Chunnin. Pero justo ahora, el evento era mucho más grande. Una pelea para ser Hokage. 

Ino Yamanaka generalmente estaría haciéndome bromas, comentarios pervertidos o insinuaciones varias para cabrearme. Pero hoy no. Hoy los nervios la tenían con un nudo en la garganta. Sakura, su mejor amiga, se jugaría la vida en esa arena. Ya lo había hecho en dos oportunidades. En los cuartos de final me batí a duelo con Kiba Inuzuka. Fue una pelea….."Bestial". Porque el castaño no me regalo absolutamente nada. 

Kiba había accedido al torneo como representante de su clan. Y lo hizo con honor, luchando tenazmente. Pero la sorpresa al estadio, la di yo. Ino sonrío levemente, seguramente recordaba como use un Genjutsu basado en el olfato. La mayor virtud del rastreador Kiba, se trasformó en su debilidad. Parecía que llevaba la ventaja por fuerza y velocidad. Pero termino con el hombro dislocado, una pierna fracturada y fisura en dos costillas. 

-Te has vuelto fuerte –susurró Ino de repente

-Gracias- respondí sin emoción. 

Llegamos al corredor designado. El amplio túnel ante nuestros ojos derivaba invariablemente en la arena de combate. El brillo naranja del sol anunciaba la pronta muerte del día en la aldea de la hoja. Yo miraba de reojo el corredor opuesto. Por allí debía venir mi "rival". ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Quién habría apostado por este duelo hace solo un par de años atrás? 

Miraba ese pasillo oscuro y mi mente era un mar embravecido de sensaciones. Mi honor como Ninja me impulsaba a enfurecer. Sabía que ese sentimiento era el combustible de mi máximo poder. No podía ser tímida. No podía pedir perdón. Debía apretar los puños y golpear mi indecisión con todas las fuerzas. 

Nada debía ser diferente porque "el" fuera mi rival. ¿Qué más daba? El asunto era ganar. Me sentía cansada, es cierto. Pero no tenía heridas graves. Administrar el chakra era la primera ley de un Ninja-medico. Cortes pequeños y marcas superficiales no eran importantes por el momento. ¡Al demonio el dolor! ¡Solo una pelea más! Solo una batalla más para demostrarles a todos que no soy más un "estorbo". Que nunca más seré un estorbo. 

Lamento no enfrentar a Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto lo había vencido en semifinales. Hubiera querido darle una paliza por viejos pendientes. Aun lo considero un traidor. Un intruso que no merece pisar el mismo suelo que cualquier aspirante a Hokage. Aun no puedo digerir el último cambio del Uchiha antes del hundimiento definitivo de Madara en la guerra. 

Como no acepto a los "vejestorios" del consejo apoyando la inclusión del pelinegro entre los participantes del torneo. "El honorable consejo de ancianos" ¡Que partida de traidores resultaron ser! Incluyendo a Sasuke en este torneo y prohibiendo a Naruto, al ¡Héroe! De Konoha, que usara los poderes de Kyuubi. Dijeron:-"Uzumaki debe pelear con sus habilidades solamente" ja, como si no fuera meritorio que pudiera controlar el enorme y corrupto poder del nueve colas. Pero Naruto tiene un corazón de oro. No solo acepto no usar al Kyuubi. Sino que apoyo a su "amigo" Sasuke para que volviera a formar parte de la villa. 

-Increíble –pensé- hay gente para la que Kami-sama, trabaja doble turno. 

Unos pasos se oyen por el corredor. Se está acercando, ya no hay dudas. Miro fijo al frente. Ajusto mis guantes y hago tronar mis puños movida por la impaciencia. 

-Tranquila amiga –susurra Ino a mis espaldas- Ni que fuera de vida o muerte –sonriendo 

No era de "vida o muerte" ciertamente. Aunque este tipo de peleas conllevan algún riesgo. Había ciertos "asuntos" que le restaban peligrosidad. O por lo menos eso pensaba todos en el maldito estadio. "son amigos desde siempre", dirán algunos, "Él siempre estuvo enamorado de ella", dirán los más allegados. "Ella se le declaró" comentaran los pocos que estuvieron en la nieve. Y sin embargo, nadie supone que pienso ganar este combate. Por fin llega Naruto. Esta solo, sin nadie que lo acompañe. Sonríe suavemente y se nota que le duele todo al moverse. 

-Ho…la Sakura-Chan –dice tímidamente 

Lo miro de reojo había previsto ignorarlo y concentrarme en lo mío. Pero no puedo. Su sonrisa es contagiosa y una vez más me ilumina. 

-Se te ve débil –le digo fingiendo frialdad 

-El teme me dejó maltrecho –contesta parándose de lado 

Lo evalúo como médico realmente se ve mal. Camina de lado porque un par de costillas no están sanas. Rodilla izquierda hinchada, hombro derecho peor. Sinceramente es admirable que este de pie. 

-Aun así….-susurra adivinando mis pensamientos- no te…. confíes. 

Un miedo me asalta repentino. Algo que no había pensado y ahora resuena en mí ser. Tal vez…. 

-Más te vale que no te dejes vencer, -le digo amenazante- nuestros asuntos no tienen que ver con esta pelea. 

-¿Qué asuntos? –me dice serio como nunca- es difícil saber cuándo hablas enserio. 

¡PAF! Terrible cachetazo me da con sus palabras. Aún recuerda el asunto de la nieve. Y de buena manera me lo hace saber. 

-Aun así….tenemos que hablar sobre eso –le digo y siento calor en el rostro. 

-No hay nada más que decir- me contesta- lo que ahora vale aquí, es esta pregunta ¿Quieres ser Hokage? 

La pregunta me desarma ¿Por qué sale con esto? ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo nuestro? 

-¿Quieres ser Hokage? –repite con tono de… ¿Desafío? 

-¡Claro que quiero! –respondo aireada 

-Qué bueno, -me contesta- felicidades Sakura-chan, ya eres Hokage. Ahora solo falta saber….de cuantas personas serás Hokage. 

Normalmente me sorprende. Naruto lo ha hecho la vida entera. Pero esta vez sí que no entiendo nada. Ino me empuja cuando nota que no avanzo hacia la salida. Ya no hay tiempo para hablar. Ambos caminamos hacia la arena y ya el ruido del público se hace presente. ¿Qué ya soy Hokage? ¿Me Habrá querido decir que se rendirá? Je, ¡Si claro! Naruto Uzumaki dándose por vencido. Eso sí es gracioso. Como si no me hubiera enamorado precisamente de su corazón enorme que nunca se rinde. No puedo creer que lo ame. Pero es cierto. Amo sus ojos, amo su sonrisa. Amo la forma especial en que me nombra. 

Me he vuelto fuerte y sin embargo no he podido decirle que lo amo. No he podido entregarme y romper esa barrera que yo misma fije. Desde que volvió Sasuke que ya no hablamos. Nunca le aclaré que Sasuke es pasado para mí. Nunca le aclaré que me arrepiento de haber usado el "te amo" para un tonto plan de niña tonta. 

Y ahora, en lugar de abrazarnos y besarnos como lo deseo. Vamos a liarnos a golpes por el título de líder de esta aldea. ¿Hokage de cuantas personas? Esa sí que no la entiendo. 

Llegamos al centro de la arena. Escasos metros nos separan. En el palco Tsunade-sama y el Kazekage esperan el combate. Una rápida mirada a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta que todos están aquí. Fijo mis ojos en Naruto. Ya no debo verlo como mi amigo. No me sirve tampoco verlo como mi amor. Tengo que luchar contra él. Él me sonríe suavemente. Se posiciona para luchar y veo aperturas por todos lados. Esta débil, esta exhausto, su cuerpo necesita descanso con urgencia. 

-Ríndete –le digo porque la preocupación me está ganando terreno. 

El solo sonríe, no se ve arrogancia o soberbia en su risa. Sino la determinación de luchar hasta el final que siempre ha tenido. Comienza el combate. Me lanzo sobre él y el intercambio de golpes me favorece. No me sobra chakra pese a estar mejor que él. Lo golpeo duro acertando en su rostro y varios metros más allá, se ponen de pie como si nada. 

Su brazo izquierdo está quebrado, sentí el ruido del hueso cuando choque con mi puño. En los 10 minutos siguientes nos hacemos daño equiparable a una guerra. Es duro, es hábil. Pero ninguno de los dos retrocede. Ninguno piensa en rendirse. Miro de reojo al palco. Mi maestra Tsunade no tiene satisfacción en el rostro. Sufre, esa es la palabra. Esta dolida por las heridas que tenemos. No puede evitar su corazón de madre. Somos sus hijos. Él y yo. Un cariño superior a la sangre. 

Finalmente nos acercamos a la definición. Naruto está acabado, él lo sabe y yo también. Ya no puede tenerse en pie. Pero lo dará todo en este último golpe. Nos miramos fijo, el estadio enmudece. Ambos corremos recto hacia el otro. Este será…el último golpe. 

El impacto es terrible. El polvo que se levantó nos oculta completamente. No puedo moverme. Estoy boca arriba, en el suelo, no puedo…moverme. El estadio esta mudo, el viento aparta el polvo que sobrevuela el campo. Allí esta, en el suelo, sin moverse. Sabía que vencería, solo tengo que ponerme de pie. Cierro los ojos e intento sentarme, mi cuerpo está en las últimas, estoy sin chakra. De pronto, algo sucede, algo con lo que nadie cuenta. Apoyo mi codo y hasta allí llego. Definitivamente no me levantare. Pero mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas ante lo que veo.

Naruto el….está de pie.

Sus ojos están perdidos. Desde mi posición los veo. Sus ojos están fríos, está parado solo porque su corazón lo ha puesto de pie. Ni siquiera esta consiente. Ino me ayuda cuando toda la gente invade el estadio. Gritan su nombre, lo vitorean porque así lo merece. Pero Tsunade-sama se desespera. Algo está mal. No puedo seguirlo, no puedo verlo. Los ojos me pesan. El rostro de Ino es lo último que veo…. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

Algún tiempo después me despierto. Una camilla en el salón de descanso en el estadio es mi lugar actual. Tsunade-sama, Shizune y varios médicos me están rondando. Todo el torneo y la pelea final, parecen una horrible y larga pesadilla.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –susurra mi maestra poniendo su mano en mi frente.

-Derrotada -contesto con decepción. 

-Me llenaste de orgullo – responde con una sonrisa 

No puedo evitar sonreír. Decepcionarla era mi temor. Pero ya no más. Yo, Sakura Haruno, había cumplido con mi deseo de ser fuerte. Nunca más seria la débil niña que se quedaba atrás de su equipo. Nunca más volvería a ser la damisela en apuros. Yo tenía el poder de cambiar mi destino. Yo sería quien iba a salvar a mis compañeros y… De pronto lo recuerdo ¡Naruto! ¡Mi amor! ¿Qué te hice? Mis pensamientos son tan intensos que mi maestra lo nota. 

-Tranquila –me dice señalando hacia un rincón- "Tu Naruto" está bien. 

Me sonrojo por las palabras elegidas por Tsunade-sama. Intento levantarme y ella me ayuda. Como si de mi madre se tratara. Coloca sus manos en mis hombros. Sus ojos color miel se fijan con precisión en los míos. Algo tiene que decirme a título personal. Shizune y los demás se retirar. Mi maestra por fin habla: 

-Ambos son el futuro de esta aldea –sonriendo- ahora te pido como tu maestra, como tú amiga. Que busques esa determinación que mostraste en la arena. Y la uses, en el resto de tus "asuntos". 

No puedo responderle. Me abraza y las lágrimas se me escapan cual lluvia. Finalmente, me regala una última sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación. Me acerco a Naruto como puedo. Mi cuerpo es un manojo de dolores múltiples. En una camilla se encuentra el. Vendado como si fuera momia, se encuentra el próximo Hokage. Solo su rostro no está bajo las blancas vendas. Me acerco y me es imposible no acariciar su mejilla. Abre sus ojos y la sonrisa patente vuelve a aparecer solo para mí. 

-¿Qué se siente…-dice cómo puede- ser…Hokage? 

Le sonrío apenas, porque pienso que no sabe de su victoria. 

-Tú has ganado Naruto. Así que supongo que es algo, que deberás averiguar. 

El me mira muy seriamente. Algo no está claro o yo no entiendo.

-Por eso lo digo –vuelve a insistir- como tú lo eres…..quiero saber que sentiré. 

Cada vez entiendo menos. Pero lo veo todo golpeado (y en gran parte es mi culpa) y me da ternura. 

-Yo no soy Hokage Naruto, no te entiendo –sonrío con solicitud. 

-Te lo dije antes….de pelear, que ya eras Hokage. Que solo restaba saber de cuantas personas serias Hokage.

-Y yo sigo sin entender –le digo aun sonriendo 

-Eres Hokage de mi corazón –me dice con ternura- siempre lo has sido, siempre lo serás Sakura-chan. 

No puedo creerlo. Sus palabras son lo más hermoso que he escuchado. No puedo evitar inclinarme y fundir mis labios con los suyos. Lo hago suavemente porque lo veo frágil y adolorido. De pronto siento que su brazo sano me atrae aún más profundo hacia el beso. No quiero, no quiero dejar el templo de su boca. Pero existe algo llamado oxigeno ¡Que fastidio! 

Lo acaricio suavemente y me concentro en sus ojos al decir:

-Así que…soy tu Hokage ¿Cierto? –Con mirada traviesa 

-Siempre lo has sido –repite mi lindo rubio- y siempre lo serás Sakura-chan.

-De acuerdo –le sonrío- entonces espero tu pronta recuperación. Tenemos…cosas que resolver Naruto. 

-En dos días, prometo que estaré persiguiéndote Sakura-Chan. 

Vuelvo a besarlo profundamente, feliz de conocer que nunca rompe una promesa y por fin se lo digo. Lo más importante que puedo decirle: 

-Naruto…..yo te amo. 

El escucha con atención, y libera su sonrisa más radiante al responder:

-Es…bueno saberlo Hokage-sama, es bueno saberlo.

 **Fin del shot**


End file.
